A New Way to Warm Up
by AngelHomestucker
Summary: Karkat is cold and John makes him cocoa to warm him up and Karkat enjoys it but is still is cold, so John suggests they have a movie marathon under a blankets. Rated T for swearing. Oneshot


**_A new way to warm up_**

"It's colder than fucking _LOFAF_in here!" Karkat complained as he walked around the house in his signature grey-black sweater that he always wore.

"Don't be so dramatic, jade's planet was way colder than the winters here." John said to him from the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't grow up here, _John_, you know that."

"Oh right, Alternia didn't have any of the kind of weather that Washington has, right?" He inquired, taking down a pair of cups from the cupboard in front of him.

"When it was cold, it wasn't _this_ cold."

"I know something that'll warm you right up." John said simply as he got out chocolate from the refrigerator, melting it in the microwave, then adding it to the cups along with some hot water, milk and cocoa powder, making hot cocoa for the both of them.

"What?"

John took the now finished cups of cocoa and walked over to the living room, where the troll had stopped to sit on the couch, tired of walking around, and set both of the table in front of him.

"What the flying fuck is in those cups, some brown steaming and most likely, hot to the touch liquid? Egbert, explain this."

"That's a cup of hot cocoa, Karkat!"

"A cup of what?"

"You know, hot chocolate, cocoa?"

"No, I don't know, is it another of your human drinks?"

"Yeah, we drink it when the weather's cold to warm us up."

"What does it taste like?" The troll asked curiously, eyeing the hot cocoa in the cup.

"Really good, want to try it, go ahead!"

"It does still hot though, so be careful!"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." Karkat said, picking up one of the cups, putting it to his lips, first blowing on it, and then taking a sip.

"So how is it?" John inquired, anxiously waiting for Karkat's reaction.

"Holy shit."

"Is that a good or bad Holy shit, I can't tell."

"That's a good reaction, this is really good, oh my fuck."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I don't like it."

"Oh…"

"I fucking love it."

"You do?!" John said, excitedly, eyes bright and a wide smile on his face.

"How did you make this? Where did you learn to make this, holy shit?" John laughed, the reason he was laughing was the fact that Karkat became so animated after tasting the cocoa.

"What the fuck are you laughing, John, is there something on my face?" The troll asked, putting down the cup to rapidly scrub at his lower face and mouth.

"Karkat, stop that! There isn't anything on your face!"

"There isn't?" Karkat asked, surprised, ceasing the scrubbing.

John nodded in response, smiling , while the troll then scowled, reaching up to smack the human on the shoulder, who yelped out in surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me scrub at my face for no apparent reason, like an idiot and one more thing, you didn't answer my first question, douchemuffin, what are you laughing at?"

"Oh. Well, I was laughing at you!"

"Why were you laughing at me for?"

"Becauseeeeeeee you got so excited!"

"Well, yeah, I did, what is it to you?"

"I don't know, I guess I learned another adorable thing about you!"

"I told you, Egbert. I. Am. Not. Adorable."

"Well, you are to meeeeeeee!"

"Whatever. I'm still cold."

"Finish your cocoa then and perhaps we could have a movie marathon under a pile of blankets?"

"That would be nice, but I swear to god, if any of those movies are Con Air, I'm going to flip."

"Don't worry, Karkat. There will be no sign of Con Air in this marathon."

" Are you sure you are not fucking with me?"

"100% Percent ."

"I guess, I should finish this." Karkat replied, looking down at the cup.

"How did you learn to make this?"

"Oh, my dad taught me." John replied, with a small, sad, smile.

"Can you, uhm, teach me?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because it's really good and I want to make it for you too."

"This is great! You actually like something other than your rom-coms!"

Another smack on the shoulder.

"Ow!" John yelped.

"I like other things and genres too, nookwiff."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to teach me or not?"

"Yeah, of course! Maybe tomorrow perhaps? After the movie marathon?"

"Fine."

"You finished?" John inquired, eyeing the cup in Karkat's hands.

"With the cocoa? What do you think?"

"Want to help me with the blankets and stuff?" John asked, smiling.

A nod.

* * *

Author's Note:

A Johnkat oneshot that I wrote during hellschool one day. Basically Karkat is cold and John makes him cocoa to warm him up and Karkat enjoys it but is still is cold, so John suggests they have a movie marathon under a blankets.

biA new way to warm up/i/b

"It's colder than fucking iLOFAF/iin here!" Karkat complained as he walked around the house in his signature grey-black sweater that he always wore.

"Don't be so dramatic, jade's planet was way colder than the winters here." John said to him from the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't grow up here, iJohn/i, you know that."

"Oh right, Alternia didn't have any of the kind of weather that Washington has, right?" He inquired, taking down a pair of cups from the cupboard in front of him.

"When it was cold, it wasn't i this/i cold."

"I know something that'll warm you right up." John said simply as he got out chocolate from the refrigerator, melting it in the microwave, then adding it to the cups along with some hot water, milk and cocoa powder, making hot cocoa for the both of them.

"What?"

John took the now finished cups of cocoa and walked over to the living room, where the troll had stopped to sit on the couch, tired of walking around, and set both of the table in front of him.

"What the flying fuck is in those cups, some brown steaming and most likely, hot to the touch liquid? Egbert, explain this."

"That's a cup of hot cocoa, Karkat!"

"A cup of what?"

"You know, hot chocolate, cocoa?"

"No, I don't know, is it another of your human drinks?"

"Yeah, we drink it when the weather's cold to warm us up."

"What does it taste like?" The troll asked curiously, eyeing the hot cocoa in the cup.

"Really good, want to try it, go ahead!"

"It does still hot though, so be careful!"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." Karkat said, picking up one of the cups, putting it to his lips, first blowing on it, and then taking a sip.

"So how is it?" John inquired, anxiously waiting for Karkat's reaction.

"Holy shit."

"Is that a good or bad Holy shit, I can't tell."

"That's a good reaction, this is really good, oh my fuck."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I don't like it."

"Oh…"

"I fucking love it."

"You do?!" John said, excitedly, eyes bright and a wide smile on his face.

"How did you make this? Where did you learn to make this, holy shit?" John laughed, the reason he was laughing was the fact that Karkat became so animated after tasting the cocoa.

"What the fuck are you laughing, John, is there something on my face?" The troll asked, putting down the cup to rapidly scrub at his lower face and mouth.

"Karkat, stop that! There isn't anything on your face!"

"There isn't?" Karkat asked, surprised, ceasing the scrubbing.

John nodded in response, smiling , while the troll then scowled, reaching up to smack the human on the shoulder, who yelped out in surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me scrub at my face for no apparent reason, like an idiot and one more thing, you didn't answer my first question, douchemuffin, what are you laughing at?"

"Oh. Well, I was laughing at you!"

"Why were you laughing at me for?"

"Becauseeeeeeee you got so excited!"

"Well, yeah, I did, what is it to you?"

"I don't know, I guess I learned another adorable thing about you!"

"I told you, Egbert. I. Am. Not. Adorable."

"Well, you are to meeeeeeee!"

"Whatever. I'm still cold."

"Finish your cocoa then and perhaps we could have a movie marathon under a pile of blankets?"

"That would be nice, but I swear to god, if any of those movies are Con Air, I'm going to flip."

"Don't worry, Karkat. There will be no sign of Con Air in this marathon."

" Are you sure you are not fucking with me?"

"100% Percent ."

"I guess, I should finish this." Karkat replied, looking down at the cup.

"How did you learn to make this?"

"Oh, my dad taught me." John replied, with a small, sad, smile.

"Can you, uhm, teach me?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because it's really good and I want to make it for you too."

"This is great! You actually like something other than your rom-coms!"

Another smack on the shoulder.

"Ow!" John yelped.

"I like other things and genres too, nookwiff."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to teach me or not?"

"Yeah, of course! Maybe tomorrow perhaps? After the movie marathon?"

"Fine."

"You finished?" John inquired, eyeing the cup in Karkat's hands.

"With the cocoa? What do you think?"

"Want to help me with the blankets and stuff?" John asked, smiling.

A nod.

Author's Note:

A Johnkat oneshot that I wrote during hellschool one day. Basically Karkat is cold and John makes him cocoa to warm him up and Karkat enjoys it but is still is cold, so John suggests they have a movie marathon under a blankets.


End file.
